Reasons
by NeglectedSoul
Summary: Manona and her family go to visit her Aunt in Republic City. Her living in the South Pole with her mother Tahnalee, father Hon, and brother Arnook III, has brought hatred in her mind to waterbenders. Her mother and brother are waterbenders and she and her father are firebenders. Can a special someone help her see everyone is alike? Or will they make it worse?


**Authors note:**

** 'I came up with Manona and her family before Legend of Korra aired. I update frequently! Hope you enjoy! **

I watch my brother, Arnook practice his water bending. He tries to impress me with new moves everyday that mom can do with the flick of her wrist.

"Manona! Watch this!" He yells, as he moves his hands up and down the water flows with it. Then all of a sudden the little rivers water comes flying at me. I move quickly running in the snow away from the freezing water.

" Arnook!" I shriek, I summon a wall of fire blocking the water. I growl at my laughing brother. "I'm going back," I mutter running back to the village entrance. Arnook zooms past me on a "snow" board. I run even faster. When I get home Arnook is already there drinking tea.

"Manona, you okay?" My father asks.

"No, when can we go to Republic City and see Aunt Muuki? Or go see Grandmother and Grandfather?" I ask sitting down shivering in my parka.

"Manona? What's wrong here?" Mom asks, tilting her head.

"It's not fair that Arnook and you get to be in your element home. What about Dad and I?" I say, her blue eyes shoot straight to my father.

"Hon?" She whispers.

"I'm fine here, but we haven't seen my sister and her family for a while though." He says, staring at my mother. I didn't mean to make a fight between them.

"Come on being in an apartment with five fire benders and two waterbenders doesn't sound fun!" Arnook complained.

"He has a point, Hon. Being the only two water benders is tough we like it cold you like it warm." My mother says stepping next to Arnook.

"How do you think we feel? Always in the snow! I mean like its freezing here! This is a watertribe villiage! Dad and I are the only firebenders here!" I protest, stomping my foot.

"Tahnalee, don't you think it's fine visiting my sister for a week?" Dad asks, mom sighs in defeat.

"I guess seeing Muuki isn't all that bad." She mutters.

I smile, "I'll send word to her." Dad says walking out of the kitchen.

"Manona, what's gotten into you? If you wanted to see your Aunt Muuki you only need ask. We could've set a date." Mom said, Arnook looked at me worry in his eyes. I couldn't give up his secret.

"A full moon is tomorrow and I don't wanna get wet every minute." I look at Arnook as he mouthes 'thank you'. It was half truth.

"Good news we can head out tonight!" Dad comes in and says. "I will go out and get a boat ready." He says slipping on his coat and walking out.

"Go get ready you two then" mom says. Arnook and I walk to our rooms. I step in mine and start rummaging through my clothing.

"Manona?" Arnook walks in, I look up at my younger brother. "Why every moon we must leave because of my secret?" He asks.

"So you can't harm a single thing. And you're watched closely." I turn back to my clothing grabbing my bag and stuffing them In.

"Why cant you trust me?" He asks, I stand up and walk in front of him looking down at him.

"Why did you have to go learn that, when mom told you no." I whisper/hiss at him.

"Because," he says then walks away. I put my hand to my forehead laying down. My temples sore and I feel like I'm about to drift off. I close my eyes an think about the day I found out Arnook can blood bend.

We where going out to hunt. I had a bow and a quiver of arrows slung

over my shoulders. Arnook had his knife that was carved in a strange way. As we started walking further from the village Arnook announced that he was going to hunt alone. I noticed a pattern with this by then every full moon he went alone and came back with 1-3 animals.

This night was when I chose to follow him quietly. He was looking behind him over an over making sure no one was following causing me to hide. When he stopped and saw a wolf coming at him. Arnook rose his arms and his fingers were trembling. He rose it in the air as it whimpered.

Then he looked at me with eyes closed one arm towards me. I could feel someone feeling my insides, it stopped as soon as it came when he opened his eyes and gasped. The hold on the wolf was released and it came towards him. I quickly armed my bow and shot it. Arnook continued to stare at me as I walked over. I caught a glimpse at the Fallen wolf he could be healed he was not dead.

"Mah-Manona I-I" Arnook started but I cut him off.

"Mom taught you how to heal so let's just heal the wolf then talk." I said as he nodded. He waterbended snow than made it into water and placed it on the wolf as it glowed blue. The wolf growled then whimpered. Once the wolf was healed it ran away. It was awfully fast healing so I suspected Arnook used blood bending to help.

"I should've told you." He said.

"Mom said no Arnook." I tell him.

"I had to learn!" He said, we walked silently.

"I won't tell her." I whisper.

"Thanks" he says.

"Let's just finish the hunt" I say. Arnook agrees, as he bloodbends the animal and I shoot it quickly ending its misery.

When I open my eyes I get up and take my packed bag to the kitchen. Everyone waits ready.

"Shall we go?" Dad says. We walk out into the cold down to the docks. I was happy at last to go see my Aunt! I struggle with my gloves and my parka, as we climb aboard on the boat.

"Welcome, aboard your room is right in there." The captain pointed down to the lower deck. As we shuffled down there Arnook threw himself at the bed with a window. I removed my parka and folded it under the bed farthest from my brother.

Mom and Dad lay together in their own bed. I sigh and flop down on my back annoyed that My brother is still around his element. I close my eyes, hearing small waves. Once I look at my brother I see his arm moving back and forth smiling. I growl and turn away. All I want is too be on land away from snow!

**Authors note:**

**Okay sorry this is short! It's just the introduction to the story, the other chapters will be longer! Review please!**


End file.
